This invention is in the field of toys or games and more specifically those toys and games which employ pressurized water. Many toys and games have heretofore been devised which employ fluids including water during the operation of the game. For example, the U.S. Pat. No. 3,700,172 issued to Gallegos discloses a toy flying craft which is powered by directed pressurized water. A somewhat similar flying craft is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,605,329 issued to Dalli wherein the craft uses lighter-than-air gas.
The game or toy disclosed herein provides for a suspended balloon above the head of each player with the balloon above a particular player being filled with water by the repeated activation of water valves by the other players. Eventually, the particular balloon will burst thereby drenching the player therebeneath. Such a game or toy is not known to exist prior to the applicant's invention thereof although many games have been provided wherein the individual players squeeze a bulb or other similar device for movement of various objects. For example, the U.S. Pat. No. 3,711,097 issued to Begley discloses a game wherein each player is provided with an air bulb for impelling a plurality of balls toward a target.